For My Queen and Country
by LisbethsGirlfriend
Summary: A Bond/Vesper fiction piece based on the 2006 film. This fandom is seriously lacking.


_Casino Royale 2006 Movie-Verse_

_A (Bond/Vesper) Fanfiction_

By Effy Bielesch

"For My Queen And Country"

_She slid in the seat across from me on the train. She didn't bother with introductions. She simply stated, "I'm the money."_

_And so she was, in more than one way. While my gaze swept over her glorious form and beautiful face that was only accentuated by the faintest trace of make-up, I replied smoothly, "Every penny of it." _

_She was intrigued by me immediately, of that I am certain, but she did not react to me the way most women did. She did not fall at my feet. In fact, over the next few days we would be spending together, she quickly had me falling at hers. Perhaps it was her beauty, for she was indeed the most gorgeous woman I had ever encountered; maybe it was her voice, a slightly raspy, crisp sound that demanded the whole of my attention- and few, if any, received that. No. Certainly, it was her wit. It was her ability to hold her own against me, and, if I'm being honest, perhaps her ability to top me. It was in the first little exchange that we shared that I had made up my mind: Vesper Lynd was the one._

"My God," a man exhaled beside me as I sat at the poker table, breaking me away from my musings of Miss Lynd. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Bond," he mumbled.

A small smirk found its place on my lips as I assumed he was speaking of my skill at playing cards, but the quirk of my lips quickly fell when I realized exactly what he was referring to: Vesper. A small groan fell from my lips as I gazed at her then. No slight masculinity in her choice of outfit tonight. Instead, the rich, purple gown I had picked for her hugged her glorious curves and showed off her ample cleavage more than I could have ever imagined it would. I knew she'd look stunning in it, but bloody hell… I moved to slightly adjust myself under the table. Ugh. She was supposed to come in so the others could see her and distract _them_ from their cards, not _me_. The way her hips swayed as she sauntered slowly over to the table- well, the desire to sweep her up in my arms in that instant was indescribable. When her eyes locked with mine a moment later- Christ, the damn woman was going to kill me… AND she knew it! The coy smile that was playing on her lips told me that she knew precisely what she was doing to me.

"Yes, I certainly am," I replied after clearing my throat. She circled the table as my breathless voice left my slightly dry lips. My tongue reached out to lick them, whether in search of moisture or her own mouth, I'm not sure, as she has now reached the space behind my right shoulder and is leaning down so that her face is dangerously close to mine. The scent of her, not her perfume, but simply her natural musk, causing me to be slightly dazed as I whisper softly, only for her ears, "Weren't you supposed to enter so the others could see you?"

She kisses me then, on the cheek, her tempting lips lingering near my mouth as she replies in that husky tone of hers, "I'm sorry. Was I? Forgive me." She straightens then and sashays away. My eyes linger on her perfect form until she turns and sits at the bar beside Mathis. Once the stupor is lifted, I call the bet and continue playing. _Those hips, the fabric of that dress lifting as my expert fingers push it away to reveal her provocative knickers beneath. Perhaps lace. Sheer lace. Yes, that would do quite nicely._

"Your bet, sir?" the dealer asks me. _Bloody hell, I need to get my head back in the game. I need to stop thinking about _her_ perfectly formed ass. And the way that creamy skin would feel as I ran my fingers-_

"We will resume play in one hour, gentlemen," the dealer announced. Fuck. Resume play? I barely remember playing at all. I really need to focus more on this game... But first, I have more pressing business to attend to. I push back from my chair, maybe a bit too eagerly, and stride towards the goddess that is Vesper fucking Lynd. She looks at me with questioning eyes, but I know it's a game she's playing. She has no doubt in her mind why I am approaching her this way, with an expression of pure, unfiltered lust written across my features.

"James, what are you- hmph," her words are cut off, the sound of her voice ending in a soft groan as my hands grab her hips, press her back against the bar, and my mouth comes down to assault hers in one swift motion. I nip her bottom lip a bit roughly and she gasps as a result, my tongue taking advantage of the opening and slipping into her sweet mouth. I then start to coax her own to move with mine, our tongues soon waltzing together and battling for control. Oh, no, darling. I will not yield to you. Not after your merciless teasing. No bloody way, Vesper.

Her kiss is passionate and addicting on my lips. It's forceful and hungry and demanding with no regard for our present location, and Christ I fucking love it. Her hands are slipping along my shoulder blades now, her long fingernails digging into the material of my dinner jacket as my own hands wander from her luscious hips to explore the curve of her sides. They motion over the fabric of her gown rather desperately, bunching it up with the force of my grasp as my palms find their way to her supple breasts. I tear my lips tear away from hers then. She is surely attempting to drown me with her kiss, for she made no motion to stop it even as her own lungs must have been screaming for air. I look down into her smoky eyes as I pull back, and she grinds herself subtly against me, most certainly confronted with the bulge protruding form my pants. Her dusty orbs turn black with desire then. She reaches up on her toes to whisper into my ear, as my touch continues to play lightly over her firm breasts, "Take me back to our room, James. _Please_." The strained plea drawn from her lips is my undoing.

I sweep her up in my arms and carry her bridal style to the elevator. When I kick the button to our floor with the toe of my shoe, I set Vesper down only to press her back against the wall of the small space. My hands once again start roaming her body as if possessed. I can't help myself from touching her, just can't break the contact even for a moment. As my hands ascend her form, she leans up to plant kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking the flesh every now and again, making a strained, low sound of pleasure escape my lips. My touch reaches her chest once again and teases the edges of the halter-top of the purple fabric as I threaten to push it away and reveal her gorgeous breasts right here in the elevator. But I hesitate. What if the door opens and another man gets a view of her exposed perfection?

No, no. That simply won't do at all.

I growl softly as her hand brings me back again to the moment as it is pressed between my legs, brushing up against my aching desire with this coy little lift to her lips as she whispers, "The door is open now, James."

God, the way her mouth wraps around my name is so sinful. It makes me throb for her once again as I hoist her up easily over my shoulder. She shrieks and scolds me half-heartedly as I just swat her rounded bottom and carry her easily towards our room. I swipe the card-key through the slot to open the door, but it doesn't open. I try again. It rejects me once again. This time, I growl in frustration as Vesper wriggles against me, and I am tempted to just kick the bloody door in. I try the card one more time.

_Beep-beep!_ It chirps in acceptance. I shuffle us quickly through the door and usher it closed with the heel of my shoe before throwing Vesper onto the king-sized bed. As she bounces onto the mattress, she chuckles with delight before settling on its surface and beckoning me to join her. She doesn't need to ask twice. I slip free of my shoes and socks and climb onto the bed with her.

As beautiful as this dress is, she has others. And I need it gone. Now. I reach into my pocket to pull out a small knife and move closer to her. Vesper looks at me with a curious expression before a tearing sound is heard. She gasps as I split the fabric right up the middle of her body and the bit that held up the gown on the back of her neck and tug the ruined cloth away from her delicate flesh. My gaze lingers on hers. She protests for the loss of her dress, but I can see the resounding hunger in her hypnotic stare.

My eyes finally have the power to break her trance and glance lower to sweep over her form now, eagerly expecting to see a skimpy bra and panty set, but receiving a sight so much more erotic. The erection in my pants pulsates once again at the discovery that she has been naked beneath that purple silk the entire time. Vesper blushes softly at the primal gaze that bores down into her before I grasp her by the back of her thighs and pull her to the edge of the bed. I plant a searing kiss on her lips as her hips move up in search of my own, but then I slip away to stand from my position atop her.

I chuckle lightly as she pouts at me, her dainty mouth looking so bloody kissable. "I'll be right back, darling. I just need a moment. I feel completely over-dressed for this occasion." I hastily remove the knot of my bow tie before I slip my dinner jacket off my shoulders. I then set to work to free my chest from the confines of my shirt, buttons scattering carelessly as I tear the shirt open and let the now useless item of clothing fall to the floor.

She sits up from the bed a moment later, her hands reaching the buckle of my belt and releasing it with ease, tugging the leather quickly through the loops and letting it to drop to the ground with the rest of my discarded clothes. I undo the button of my dress pants while she tugs the zipper and swiftly pulls both my pants and boxers down my legs in one swoop.

Vesper reaches out to grasp my length and a growl of pleasure rips itself from my chest as she pumps the throbbing shaft with her soft, small hand. "You're so," she pauses and I catch her biting her lip, stroking my ego with her low voice that continues, "you're so big." I am just about to make some cocky retort… That is, until her long slender fingers wrap around me tighter to tease the sensitive flesh they find. I gasp, and my head lulls back slightly as she runs her index finger over the tip, gathering the bit of the moisture that has beaded there. She then proceeds to bring said finger to her lips and sucks on it, moaning softly as the taste of me greets her tongue. She says in a breathless, raspy voice, "James… You taste so sweet."

There is no taunting lift to her words now. Only a tone laden with desire. Desire for me. Oh, Christ. Her mouth makes a move to descend on my throbbing member, but I gently push her back into the sheets, murmuring lowly as I fall to my knees between her parted thighs, "I'll bet you taste sweeter."

My head ducks forward to nuzzle her inner thighs gently. My tongue then peeks out, slowly lapping her skin that is addicting and delicious with its mixture of sweat and arousal. I listen to her low moans, and feel a bit smug when I hear her breathless pants. Her body is aching and I've barely started yet. This would make me chuckle, considering who it is I'm in bed with at the moment- no witty retorts to be found on her sweet lips- only breaths of desperation… but then I realize that I find myself barely restraining my own urges. I hoist those long, delectable legs of hers to position them to rest on my broad shoulders, earning a small moan to fall from Vesper's luscious mouth.

I take in a breath and let it out slowly over the wetness before me and she bucks her hips into my face involuntarily. She moans again, louder this time, and I groan. The perfume of her flesh, of her arousal- everything about Vesper is perfect. I move to gently lick her moist slit with long, languid licks, sucking on her outer lips.

"Oh, God, James," she rasps, and I yearn to hear her call my name like that again, so I bury my face into her hot, sweet, core, alternating between massaging and sucking her clit feverishly. She gasps and tries to move her hips again, but I move my hands to keep her firmly in place. When she stills, I release her and use my fingers to push her further into delirium and earn me a sweet symphony of more of those hoarse cries.

I gently probe her entrance with the rough pads of my fingers while my tongue works her, never leaving her clit. When I finally allow a finger to slip all the way inside her heat, I am surprised by the tightness I find.

"It's been," she blushed and fumbled over the words, her eloquence slipping as the pleasure flushed through her body with my ministrations. "It's been years since anyone... touched me..."

The thought of being the first to bring her pleasures of the flesh after so long sends me into a frenzied haze. I need to bring her a mind-numbing orgasm. Need to have her body give into me like it has no other man before.

I double my efforts, massaging her with my tongue and slowly adding another finger, reaching to find that spot inside her, making her body tremor with desire. Her spidery fingers have buried themselves deep into the short locks of my blond hair, but I've only noticed just now. Her chest is heaving as she lets out low, desperate sounds of pleasure now, my name falling off her lips like a prayer. I know that she is about to take the plunge into orgasmic bliss. I feel as though I will die if I stop licking and tasting her natural, addicting, sweet musk. It is my new drug. She is keening and trembling now; she needs release. I gently bite down on her clit and that sets her over the edge of pleasure and bucking straight into my face.

Her insides tighten around my coarse digits, her legs tense on my shoulders, her back arches high off the bed, her fingers painfully dig into my scalp, and she lets out a strangled cry. I greedily drink in the release she offers and quickly release myself from between her legs. Climbing atop her once again, I kiss her mouth, and let her taste herself on my tongue. She responds with an arousing rumble in the back of her throat.

Once I hear the sound, I know I am to be ravished, and my nerve endings are ablaze at the thought. "James," she says breathlessly, "I need you inside me." Before I can respond or even react, she flips me under her and I find that I'm pinned between her delicious thighs. I could easily free myself and take her with my strength, I know, but I don't. If she wants to take me, I want her to, too.

She leans down to press our chests together as her mouth collides with mine in a sultry dance that could only come from a woman such as her. She seems to be literally stealing the moans from my mouth and pulling them into her own. It's hard to tell now where she ends and I begin. When Vesper finally releases my captive lips, she moves her mouth slowly to kiss and nip the slope of my neck again. This time, I feel a harsh sting, and I'm fully aware that she is marking me as hers. I'll come up with some cocky reply to that- later.

Right now, all I can focus on is _Vesper_.

As she moves her body down to position her heat above me, I'm in awe of how beautiful she looks just now. Even more than usual. With her swollen lips, messy, sex-crazed, chocolate locks, and the sheen of sweat on her flawless skin, it's a wonder why no one has touched this perfection in so long.

Then it occurred to me why. I swallowed hard, realizing that this stunning creature above me was no harlot that I usually found myself tangled up with. She did not give in to just _anyone_, yet here she is giving in to _me_. The thought made my heart clench in my chest. Looking up at her now, though her eyes are glazed over with lust, I can see something else written clearly in her usually unreadable expression: love.

She mumbles something about being on contraceptive, which I only vaguely heard in the corner of my mind. She then bites down on her succulent lower lip and says my name softly, gaining my full attention. The look on her face tells me that she's asking for my permission. I simply grasp her hips in my hands and gently guide her down onto me.

We both gasp. She throws her head back and arches her back, her glorious breasts jutting out to tease me before my hands pounce from her hips to said tempting chest. Kneading the flesh desperately, my thumbs trail over the straining flesh of her delectable, dusty pink nipples. She starts an intense rhythm with her hips now, rising and falling back onto me with a desperate tempo. When I feel her motions atop me slowing down ever so slightly, I sense she is becoming exhausted and desperate for release.

For both our sakes, I swiftly flip her under me, hissing as her hot channel wraps around me even tighter, her muscles starting to shudder as her back hits the sheets once more. I growl lowly in my chest as her nails move to dig into my back, scraping and marking my flesh there as I begin thrusting into her with abandon. Her hips meet mine thrust for thrust, and I'm almost drunk with pleasure. She leans up slightly to brush her lips to my ear and rasps, "I can't hold on any longer."

"JAMES!"

That cry is surely the sweetest sound I've ever heard, the sound of angels. As I feel her tight core pulsating around me, my orgasm gets pulled from me with blinding force. After what feels like an eternity, I collapse forward onto her, making sure to catch most of my weight as not to crush her fragile form beneath mine.

She smiles up at me, then, a lazy sort of smile. "I hope I'm not feeding your ego too much, it's big enough as it is, but my accountant's imagination did not do you justice."

"I'll attribute the uncharacteristic compliment to your sexual starvation, my dear," I reply back with a mirthful smile that reaches the corners of my eyes. Her hand reaches up to cup the sides of my face.

"Those blazing, intense blue eyes have been the last fearful sight of many a man, I'm certain." I frown slightly at the thought of her disapproval, "If they were mine, I'd surely die a happy woman," she whispered softly.

I lower my mouth to hers once again and pour every ounce of the things I couldn't say just yet into the passionate embrace of our lips. She had to know, had to feel that I loved her. We break apart slowly. She has a blissful quirk of her lips on her stunning face. Then, in an instant, her gaze quickly shoots to the clock: "We have to get ready! The game will be starting soon," she panics.

She shoves me off her and scrambles around for her clothing, the sight of her in disarray after being used to her being so organized is quite amusing. A peel of laughter bursts from me as she picks up her gown, seemingly with the intent of putting it back on before the realization touches her expression that it is quite useless now. "It's not funny, you smug bastard," she glares. "I quite liked that dress."

I quickly get up from my place on the bed and loop my arms around her from behind. "I quite liked it as well," I breathe into her neck before swatting her perfectly rounded arse lightly.

She whimpers lowly before recovering and shoving my hands off her to rush to get dressed. "Come on, now, Mr. Bond, you've already gotten lucky tonight in one way. Now it's time to be lucky in another. If not for your sake, then for mine. Our government is counting on you." She pauses then and breathes lowly, "I'm counting on you."

As she gazes up at me at me, I reply lightly, "Wouldn't want to disappoint queen," I wink, "and country." She helps me redress quickly, a smile in her gaze, and sends me off to the poker table while she tries to find something new to wear.

****So, this is the end of this part of my first Bond/Vesper fan faction. I hope you enjoyed it. It can be read as a one-shot, but let me know if you would like me to continue it****


End file.
